New types of vehicles are being developed for inexperienced users with minimal training and/or experience (e.g., the users are not required to obtain a license, they are not expected to undergo weeks or even days of training, etc.). In some cases, the vehicles are single-seat vehicles so that an instructor cannot accompany the user and intervene if needed. Given the inexperience of such users, new techniques to improve safety for the users and/or people in the vicinity of the vehicle would be desirable.